During transcription, transcript termination may not take place exactly at the termination signal at a low, yet significant frequency. Incomplete and/or inaccurate transcription termination may produce messenger RNA (mRNA) transcripts with additional nucleotides containing open reading frames (ORFs) that may be translated to produce unintended proteins. During the production of transgenic cells and organisms, random insertion of the polynucleotide of interest may produce spurious open reading frames (ORFs) at the insertion locus, which may produce an unintended protein product. Various oversight agencies may have regulatory concerns regarding any unintended protein products. Researchers and companies strive to develop and select transgenic organisms products that do not produce or contain unintended products. Therefore, there is a need for compositions and methods to better control, eliminate, and/or minimize the production and/or accumulation of any unintended protein(s) in a transgenic organism.